New Heights
by InheritanceArtist
Summary: A series of drabbles about the various characters in Inheritance. Second drabble, Eragon AND Arya! Song, Tighten Up by The Black Keys. Set after Brisingr in Ellesmera. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST CHAPTER!! YEAH!!! I am so pumped to see where this series leads, and i really appreciate all the feedback I can get for this and other chapters. I really want to make this OUR story, so dont refrain from voicing your opinion. And also, let me know how OC this chapter is, because that is something I truly intended to refrain from.

So, um, iet me present chapter 1!! The song is **Elements by A Fine Frenzy**

*insert witty disclaimer*

* * *

As the roll of distant thunder echoed around in the confines of her skull, the torture continued. The battering, ruthless, soulless, pityless torture that dragged its ragged claws against the raw flesh of her mind. Its path of distruction exposed the thick, dark blood of her memories and experiences, and she felt that the Shade's spectors tore through them at a frightening pace, twisting even pleasurable times in her life into dispicable nightmares. Her family turned into strangers, her friends into enemies, and her victories into miserable losses.

Her singular question was a simple one, or at least it _should_ have been. _Where did I go wrong? _Almost as if in response, the spirits thrust a series of memories to the forefront of her mind, blocking out all other thought, and the pain they released flooded through her in drowning torrents.

_Foalin being struck down from his horse, a noble warrior brought low so easily..._

_Her mother shunning her from her homeland... her people..._

_Sending away the egg... helpless to change the hopeless circumstances...failed..._

_Crashing through the Star Saphire... __seeing Eragon's back rent in two... fountains of blood..._

_Losing the Urgals... cant run fast enough... breaking a promise..._

_Rejecting my friend... my best friend... seeing his tears..._

_His father... oathbreaker... traitor... he will not become his father..._

_Alone... he is alone... a lamb amongst wolves... I must find him..._

_He spares a man... but condemns another... his wisdom has grown..._

_Breathe... impossible to breathe... the Shade's grip tightens... together... we slay him..._

_My master... his master... our hope... slain... we weep for the light that has been extinguished... the world is darker..._

_I reach for him... he takes my hand... I press myself into him... our tears mix... the world shifts... the peices come together..._

A thunderclap resounded high above the encampment. The booming, tremendous noise was so enexpected, she bolted upright out of her cot, snatched her dagger from the table, and was in a fighting stance in a matter of mere seconds. Her eyes darted left and right, scanning the small hovel for the slightest sign of danger. She released a pent up breath when she sensed none, and, with an effort, rose from her crouch. Her hands remained tightly clenched around the heavy dagger, her back as tence as a drawn bow, and her eyes wild and dusted with a bruised lavender from exaustion.

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. _If every Shadeslayer must endure this, then I can see why they are so reveared. This is absurd._

The table shook as the dagger clattered onto it and, with a sound like cracking wood, she pryed open the scantly hinged door to her residence. She was met by a tremendous blast of moist air that whipped her sweat-dampened hair around her in an ebony whirlpool. The only light came from the moon which was hidden behind a thick blanket of impending stormclouds, which were so foreboding, she was forced to look away from their oppressive forms. The clouds continued far into the horizon, out over the city of Feinster, all the way to... the _sea..._

She had heard the effect the sea had on her people, the tales of her ancestors who had fallen captive to the charms that bodies of water weaved upon their minds, and how the very roots of their race began across the vast expanses of salt water.

The barely audible sound of her foot steps became more rapid and fleeting as they carried her away from the stifling scent of gore and death that pervaided the very air, and towards the savory scent of salt water and the roar of water pounding against the cliff faces. The sound was fresh and clear and innocent and so delightfully tempting.

Her pace slowed, and then eventually halted, as she approached the edge of what seemed to be a stone cliff edge, and she began to curse her lack of shoes or cloak, because the first drops of bone chilling rain had begun to beat down upon the earth, and the cold rock beneath her was abbraisive and harsh on the soles of her feet. But all of her complaints were dwarfed in importance to the spektacle unfolding around her.

White misted brushed delicately along the skin of her face as water was forced up and over the top of the stone precipise, and the air around her seemed to hum and tingle her nerve endings. She felt as if a veil was lifted from around her, and thoughts that had haunted her mind for decades didnt seem to trouble her so terribly, while some complexities of her past that had previously escaped her, now made better sense.

_I have been a fool. _she thought shamefully. _And blind..._

**You show up like a hurricane, all hungry-eyed and weather-stained  
The clock forgets to tick and I the same**

A single person effects me like this? Why should I except something like this to happen? Someone so much like you left me broken before...

**I died the day you disappeared, so why would you be welcome here?  
Ride the wind that brought you back, away...**

No, you are a weakness, a liability, something to be avoided so that you will not be taken away once you are cherished.

**No you can't come in  
No you can't come in**

Best to ignore you, spite you, so that I save myself from further pain and regret.

**I cannot stop my rebel hands from pulling out the pots and pans  
I left you in the cold until you shook**

An untested swaddler, a child by every regard, who had grown old before his time...

**You're gentle now, but I recall  
Both tender fire and bitter squall,  
A history so deep it hurts to look...**

I pity you, you beautiful, stupid boy, for the lot in life you have been cast. To kill ruthlessly, and to also be a kind and smart leader. I wish... I wish I could save you from the world. Take you away from all the death and lies and hurt that has become your life. You and I could ride this wind away, rescue ourselves from this wretched place.

**If the sea should swallow up my house  
I will turn my rooftop inside out and the wind will be wailing,  
But I will be sailing faster...**

She let her voice ring, high and determined, speaking the most truthful words she had ever heard a being utter. And she felt the world shift. She had been lying to herself. All lies. She had tortured him, herself, denying them both what they needed most in this dying world. Each other.

"Oh, the elements I do not fear, but I fall apart, when you appear! Because you are the greatest... the greatest disaster of my life!" and she let a tear join the torrential downpoar of rain.

* * *

Wow, ok now that THATS done, how about some suggestions for a couple of new chapters??!! I think I'll take suggestions for pretty much anything, as long as it's relatively coherent. OK, strike that, ANY suggestion is welcome, so please....

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet! I iz back!

Shoutouts!-

The Contamination- love the name! one word for you... thanks!

Buddy- I hope it was a good start, but idk if I can live up to it... we'll see :)

VampyressArrow39- another sick name! the lack of OC ness made me happy, thanks for helpin with my confidence issues. :)

Varun51194- every author loves a favorite!

Dragon eggs- u r a sweetie! bein an author would be awesome, wouldn't it?

CourtneyAbigail- haha I think I used a little too much imagery, I usually do. A FINE FRENZY ROXX MY SOXX! sorry bout that :/ 3

kookookarli- hope I didn't disappoint by making this the opposite of the last chap. lol I'd hate that! same rules, feel free to PM me anything you want 3

Thanks a ton everybody, you all rock.

**Important!- **If any of you guys want to read about 90% of the excerpt from the 4th book, there's a link on my profile to the Amazon page that lets you look inside the paperback version. Use the sidescroller to get to page 757. Nothing important happens before that, I promise!

Theme song to this Ch.- **Tighten Up** by The Black Keys. Enjoy!

* * *

The camp buzzed excitedly. All faces were expectant. Everywhere, elves were rushing in independent directions, pulling fabric over some surfaces, placing luminescent crystals on any flat surface in sight. Eragon had never seen them quite so jubilant.

"Arya, have you any inkling as to what exactly is going on?" He turned to his formal guardian/personal friend. Even her usually stark mask had allowed a trickle of excitement escape. He was surprised, and quite amused.

"Aye, I know precisely what is going on, but I dont deem it appropriate to tell you at the moment."

"Well that's wonderful, why cant you-" She held up a slender finger to silence his tirade-in-the-making.

"You will simply have to attend the ceremony in order to satisfy your curiosity, wont you?" she suggested, her delight at his ignorance showing clearly on her face.

"But at least tell me-"

"I will fetch you when the occasion is about to begin." she said, glancing over her shoulder as she walked away. With one final look she said "And dress nicely."

xxxxxx

With an effort, Eragon stepped into view of the full length mirror propped against the wall. His appearance was typical, longish, jaggedly cut autumn hair, a suspicious sparkle in his eye, and a face that could sail ships, or at least launch dragons. He rarely gave a thought as to his dress, but an earlier comment from a certain ambassador had his nerves on edge, paranoid that his reflection may not be enough to compete with the super-naturally beautiful elves. They were indeed hard to impress.

A gentle rapping at the hardwood entrance to his lavish residence quickened his pulse, dread rising suddenly to his heart and blood rushing even faster to his face."Enter."

His goddess giggled gently as she shut the door behind her and stepped further into the front room. Her head held high, she grinned slyly and said "Well, right there is why I do not visit you more often. Formality becomes needless among friends, I assumed you of all people would agree with that." Sarcasm laced her voice, but underneath her playful words, he suspected that they were echoes of her true feelings. He understood her position among each race, and although she was a figure head and royalty, she assumed the role of outcast when it came to personal affairs. Among each race, she was seen as alien, an enigma they found difficult to trust, let alone befriend. No one but Eragon quite understood the burden she bore like he did, nor, he predicted, did they truly care.

Eragon turned in Arya's direction for the first time, letting his eyes wander up from her feet to her face, drinking in each detail. When his eyes met hers, she cocked her head to the side, a genuinely bewildered expression shining through in the smallest way. Heat swam across Eragon's face, and he lowered his gaze.

He gestured toward the door clumsily, and mumbled "I suppose we should not miss the occasion...although if I knew where I was going...?" he hinted, hoping she would inform him.

An ammused glint in her eye, Arya replied "You should know better, oh Rider. Just let me worry about it for now," she suggested, headed backwards for the door, "you will find out soon enough."

xxxxxx

The trail was lit brilliantly. Only cream colored pools of light sheltered them from the dusky forest, only one another for company. A delicate scent of earth rose from each step they took, a rustle of leaves and fabric was the only sound. But then a new one... an instrument? The source was unmistakable. Ahead, a sweet sound drifted lightly down the trail. More and more elements could be heard the closer to the clearing he had been in earlier. Elven music, obviously, but extraordinarily different than any he had ever heard.

All at once, the dark trees parted their ways and ceased to keep them in their embrace as the clearing opened up before them. A host of elves were surrounding a hillnock, silent and still as statues. Their faces were showing expressions ranging from jubilant to solemn. Most turned and greeted he and Arya cordially, and one white-haired elf guided them to the fore-front of the crowd to a pair of empty seats.

They waited mere seconds for someone to act in some way, for some statue to come alive and move along with the ceremony, and they received their wish when a dark-haired fellow detached himself from the shadowy border of the forest. His only burden was a stone tablet, and he walked with an air of dignity and nobility, it seemed. He was obviously someone of importance, for every person present lowered their gaze to their laps and whispered the elven greeting simultaneously. Eragon obliged, but wondered as to the identity of the elf. He cast his mind out to Arya, and he senced she was also doing the same, as he sensed a tendril of thought coming from her as well. Their minds melded for a moment and she spoke first.

_I suppose you are curious about this character, are you not?_

_Aye, I have never met him. Do you know him?_

_I do. He is known as Thalion, and he is the overseer of all mating ceremonies. An extraordinary man he is, I met him when i was a mere child of 20, as he conducted my aunts one and only ceremony..._

Eragon's mind went blank at the mention of the word "mating", though not intentionally, mind you. But ever since his first visit to the Pinewood City, and Oromis intruducing the concept to him, he had taken an immediate like to it. Not because of a fear of commitment or other such disposition, but that it presented a solace to his dellima.

He didn't deam himself worthy of anyones forever.

How could he, in good conscience, tie himself to a person that would pass into the void in less than a century, while he had barely aged? The mere thought sickened him, and he would only view himself as more of a monster than he currently was. His only hope was that his human side could stand abandoning a tradition that ran almost tangibly in his blood, the desire to be with one and one only, for a literal eternity.

_Eragon!_

_Hmmm? Oh yes! I beg your pardon, Shadeslayer, my mind was elsewhere._

_Well, attempt to keep it here, if you would be so kind. _He had offended her.

Wonderful.

He exhaled and composed himself. _I swear to you Drottningu, I will not stray again. You were saying?_

She was obviously surprised he had seen fit to apologize. She mentally stuttered, (is that possible?), but maintained a superior sharpness to her train of thought.

_Oh, well, i appreciate your efforts. I was simply mentioning that he has conducted every formal ceremony of my entire ancestral house here in Ellesmera. _Her eyes lit up with a certain pride, one he didn't truly understand. _Our blood is quite old, several millenia to be honest, and these traditions are always lavish, for they are exceptionally rare._

_I know exactly how it feels, to have so much pride in your past and where you came from. All the customs and aspects of the culture enthrall you, and you feel the same desire in you that your predicesors did. It becomes as much a part of you as your name. _

For the second time that day, she gave him a look that spoke complete surprise, before she concealed it, that is. _Precisely. _She looked away from him, suddenly becoming preoccupied with the progressing ritual. _I have spoken of this topic with few others, but even they did not share the same...fire as I did. No passion, barely comprehension. But you... have had these same thoughts before, have you not? _

He humored her, telling the truth and hoping she would not judge him as others always enjoyed doing. He focused himself, organizing his mind, before responding._ If you will, for but a moment, picture Ellesmera, in all it's grandour, being burnt to the ground in the literal blink of an eye. Taldari Hall is naught but ashes, your beloved buildings, crafted with your ancestors voices, are ruins. You see your people flee, and have no words that could repair their broken hearts..._

As he continued painting this scene in her mind, the color and essence of her thoughts changed. It went from the cool brightness of good conversation, to a bloodthirsty maroon. This was the same color he had seen resonate from her when she fought, when she was at her most dangerous. This was the response he had hoped for.

_Eragon, this world you speak of is indeed terrible, but i fail to see how this is relevant. _He smiled bleakly, pausing for effect, a master storyteller.

_I only wished to describe to you... something I have had to endure only recently. _These words shocked Arya, for she hadn't been told of his situation. _After Roran and the villagers fled Carvahall, retaliating against some of the fiercest warriors the empire has to offer, and before I had even known their situation, I had scryed them... and all I saw at the time were the piles of ashes. _He exhaled. _You can imagine how I took that._

He suddenly felt cool skin slide over his hand, thin fingers and pale nails. He glanced down at their linked hands, his shivering slightly, and noticed that they looked rather similar. For some reason he found this amusing.

His gaze lifted to her eyes, thankfulness displayed clearly. His best friend.

* * *

So...yeah. This was based off a conversation I had with a good friend of mine.

Oh, I love you guys so much, but this whole chapter was ridiculous! But I felt I had to update, (remember the I love you thing!) because Eragon wanted a turn. And the ending _was _kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of how to properly end it... so yeah :) Please **REVIEW! **with an idea you would like me to write about, or critique, or anything!

3 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

New Chap, chaps! We're back for another round on the love machine, and I hope you enjoy our latest installment. This features mutilated big toes, biting your fingernails, posterior tibial arteries, and excessive use of commas. Okay, all of that was a lie... except the last part. :)

No time to shout-out, must type. But you know who you are, and I sincerely love every one of you.

_So before the king I stood  
__I said "I come from the raging sea  
__And if truth be told, I am not so old  
__as you might first have taken me to be.  
For numbers never could apply to me.  
__For I'm as old as time, and maybe half as blind.  
__What some of you might call infinity."_

_ - The Tailor, _Blitzen Trapper

* * *

"Aiden!" the child shreiked. Her voice was high pitched, and rang through the chilled air, echoing off the sides of buildings. Arya's dark locks twisted around her as her head spun, urgently scanning the cobbled streets, squinting past the glare the sun created on the fresh snow. Wide eyes shifted frantically, urgency drove her search. The battle was a mere 2 days ago, and everyone must be on guard. Betraying her previous path, her fleeting footfalls carried her down narrow, cluttered alleys, toward the source of the child's cry. When she finally glimpsed the child, she was teetering on small animal hide boots toward what appeared to be a young boy that was urgently clutching a toy doll, ragged and beat up as it was.

"Aiden, Ow'll go get Mommy an tew ha you have Dowwy!" The boy only shrugged and placed the doll back in her mitted hand. A look of radiant superiority washed over her young features as she began to teeter back to a stone apartment building.

Arya exhaled her pent up breath, relief cleansing her of her previous worry. _A child's game. _She felt absolutely ridiculous, for having over-reacted to a mundane situation. Frustrated at her foolishness, she retraced her steps to their intended destination.

As she rounded a corner, the elvin guard that was Eragon's main defense team waved and bowed as she silently approached. A furrowed brow was replaced with a cordial smile of greeting as she performed the traditional necessities of elvin society.

"What truly inspiring weather we are having, isn't it Shadeslayer?" her good friend Kain trilled jubilantly, his teeth chattering in sharp contrast to his words.

Arya responded with a light chuckle, the sound of rushing water, and humored him. "Why yes, although you seem quite ill equipped for this so called inspiring weather," she said with a sly smile, eying his quaint forest garb. He beamed.

A fierce looking elvin gentleman detached himself from the group, and Arya tilted her chin downward in respect for her friend.

"Blodgharm- elda," she acknowledged him, her courtesies re-assumed, "I request an audience with Eragon Shadeslayer, if it be your will." Although she already knew the answer, she was humble enough to request rather than demand a meeting.

His fangs flashed wildly as he grinned, obviously amused by her exceedingly formal air. "Of course Dro-" he paused, catching himself almost making the mistake of revealing her concealed identity, "Shadeslayer. If you would follow me..."

He spun elegantly on his heel, facing the smooth marble steps of the grand building, each stride crunching ever so slightly against the fresh snow. All of the guard watched meekly, eyes following her departing form, as most elves did when she was in their presence. She struggled to keep from rolling her eyes.

"I warn you in all fairness, he has denied all other requests for any obstruction these past few days. He has been of a sulking countenance, barely speaking to us beyond the bounds of orders or assurances of his... condition." As he faced her to punctuate his last words, his face openly spoke his honest concern for his liege. Arya understood; it was easy to fall into his grasp.

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You of all people should know, his absence has weighed heavily on my heart." These words she crooned on the Ancient Language, adding a genuine meaning to such a statement.

He nodded his mutual feeling.

They continued their journey through the dimly lit hallway in companionable silence. Doorway after doorway was passed, all shut tight, undisturbed. Their intricately carved designs cast odd shadows on the cream colored walls. Everything was silent.

Arya knew when they had reached his room, because Blodgharm paused, retrieved a small, delicate key from a pouch on his hip, and slid it into the lock with a muffled *click*. The door swung open ever so slightly.

His hand still on the door, Blodgharm whispered "Shall I announce you?". His tone seemed as if it was a question already with an answer. When he moved to proceed into the room, Arya caught his arm gently but firmly.

"No. By your leave, I would prefer to announce myself." A swift glance from behind her dark lashes had him frozen for a moment, but once he regained his bearings, he smoothly bowed at the waist and left her standing before the bedroom alone.

_Well, you've gotten this far..._ she said in encouragement to herself, and with a deep breath, silently padded into the lion's den.

Not a single thing. The naked eye could not see at at all in this that was none less than a self-inflicted dungeon. Darkness prevailed. Something was wrong.

Arya tentatively outstretched her arms. First she felt nothing but pleasantly warm air, but eventually she did encounter a smooth wall. Following this guide slowly, she rounded a corner and nearly toppled over a small table. No sooner had she taken another step than her shin collided solidly with a low structure, sweeping her off her feet before she could recover herself. Luckily, though, a soft, cushiony surface caught her before any damage could be done. How convenient.

With a defeated sigh, she lay upon her savior surface, wondering how else she could disgrace herself in such a procession. She closed her eyes, pulled some soft fabric over herself, and nuzzled against the surface. She felt, for the first time in quite a while, within the proximity of peace.

"Mmmmm..." came a soft murmur. Something moved near her left side, a gentle, smooth something. Her eyes shot open. She slowly turned, afraid when she realized what she was lying on.

"Brisingr..." she said almost without sound, a ghost of a word, keeping the image of a lit lantern as her objective. The room was suddenly flooded with warm light, illuminating a messy-haired Rider less than 2 inches from her face.

Wow.

The light played across his cheeks, gliding over his pale features. He looked liken to a babe in swaddling cloth. As his eyes fluttered open, her reverie ceased. Reality snapped back to her; she was lying in his bed, and his clothing was not entirely proper...

Rolling off the bed, she landed on her feet, backing away from the shocked Rider. He moved to reach toward her, but she would not allow him, backing up until the palms of her hands hit the wall. Wide eyed, Arya began heading for the door, slowly, never breaking his gaze.

"I- uh, I beg your... forgiveness, Shurtugal..." What was wrong with her? Stop talking before you say anything else absurd!

"Arya..." he began, "please, do not leave." He slowly moved to a standing position, his hand stayed extended, and his soft blue eyes never wavered in their gaze. She gave him a questioning look, and slowly, quite slowly, returned to his side and placed her hand in his. A bright smile graced his face, one that melted her heart.

"So what brings you to my humble dwelling, Shadeslayer?" he inquired cheekily, reaching toward the low table and retrieving his favorite tunic. His gently slipped it over the crown of his head and settled it on his shoulders. Arya was dazed for a fraction of a second, but quickly regained her bearings.

"Can I not pay my good friend a visit without fearing an interrogation?" she teased playfully. "Hmmm... I do suppose I have no real reason for disturbing you uninvited... so I will allow you to select our plan of action for the day." His ears almost visibly perked up at this response, heeding each word. She wondered what he would say.

"You are awful presumptuous, Princess. But I enjoy that." He racked his brain for an idea, but found no option that did not seem perfectly fine, as long as she was there. So he told her, "It is your lucky day, your Majesty! Your humble servant has no prejudice against any plan of your choice."

"Oh I see..." She feigned examining him as a healer would an ill patient, furrowing her brow in an attempt at humor. "Hmmm... judging by your ravenous appearance, and your growling stomach, I would say a trip to the Varden kitchens would do you well." The subsequent reaction she received was that of a young child anticipating some sort of treat.

"I do believe you understand me better each passing day..." he murmured, primarily to himself, with a measure of disbelief. Arya cleared her throat.

"Well, I would say we are wasting time discussing it when we could be eating."

STRAIGHTXEDGEXFORXLIFE

"...and we would prefer them without meat, if you would." The burly man nodded his affirmative, murmuring "Shadeslayer" to Eragon before turning to fill their order. It was still early morning, with the sun glinting low into the food pavilion, and many tables had yet to be filled with hungry Varden and Feinster residents. He and Arya sat facing one another in a rather detached region of the pavilion, not wishing to obstruct the peaceful moment with needless formalities. It was a short wait, during which they exchanged fluid small-talk. He asked of her injuries, she of his recent doings, and both of the how other was fairing with their most recent loss, Oromis and Gleadr. Assurances were whispered, but they knew it was going to be much more difficult to pick themselves up from such an experience.

"Fair morning, is it not?" the serving girl offered. She was blatantly eying Eragon, although he failed to notice her entirely. With a small shrug she set their plates upon the table with a small clink. "And will you and your wife require anything else?" she inquired harmlessly.

Both Rider and Elf slowly turned to solidly stare at the girl, wondering how ill-informed she must be. "Pardon my asking, but why do you assume we are married, child?" Arya rigidly asked, in an almost mocking tone, breaking the tense silence.

"I... I've heard mentions of it for a few days now... I mean, your last names..."she drifted off.

"No harm done, honestly." Eragon assured, "Thank you very much for the meal." She nodded, and spun quickly, fleeing toward the kitchens.

"And why did you choose to do that?" he said, staring her down determinedly.

"I know not of what you speak." she claimed in between bites. He could tell by how she was avoiding his eyes that she would not say more on the matter. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, taking their time as the pavilion slowly filled with chattering Feinster and Varden citizens. After a short while, Arya spoke up.

"Eragon... if you are not otherwise busy today, could I perhaps... show you this charming place I've happened upon recently?" she said after a small pause, as if considering whether he would accept or not. She finally looked him in the eye, the smallest glimmers of doubt marring her face. Eragon tilted his head, grinning softly and chuckling. Arya's expression changed to one of confusion.

"And you honestly believe I would decline such an offer?" He chuckled again. "Shall we depart?"

* * *

"It cannot be much further..." she assured. The trail they followed closely was one she had traveled frequently the last few days, seeking a small refuge from the carnage of reality. If anyone needed such a place as much as she, it was Eragon.

The small crunch of earth below the soles of their feet was the only sound for a time. A scurry now and then could be heard in the distance, but otherwise the deafening silence they were unaccustomed to reigned supreme. Eragon could not immediately tell when they had reached their destination. No indication was clearly visible, but Arya halted near the edge of a small clearing, extending her arm straight out at her side to stop him from continuing. She turned to meet his eyes.

"Let me lead you for a moment. To get the full effect," she said in a serious tone. Eragon nodded.

Arya twined her cool, thin fingers in with his, and Eragon slowly shut his eyes, consenting her lead. The ground was softer that he could tell, the air lighter and ever so breezy. Sun glimmering off the powdery snow shone through the lids of his eyes.

He heard Arya whisper an undecipherable word, and a muffled thump near his feet. Her hands were suddenly on his shoulders, nudging him down slightly onto a solid, flat surface. He crossed his legs together, almost as if he were meditating. For a moment, he could not hear her. Suddenly, he felt her beside him, her leg nudging his ever so slightly.

She sighed gently. He could tell, even through shrouded eyes, that she was at peace.

"You may look now..." she insisted. Eragon opened one eye, then the other, and was filled with joy at seeing her expression. A smile the likes of which he had never seen graced her features, twinkling in her pitch eyes and scrunching the corners until she wore her bliss plainly.

_I like this place already, _he thought with a tender smile.

Arya extended her hands, palms up. A request.

Eragon obliged somewhat tentatively, holding halfheartedly, not wanting her to feel his pulse suddenly speed up. She effected him so completely. It terrified him to be so easy susceptible. The slightest of motions, looks, or scent drove him raving mad, (although he would never let it slip past the mask). He almost chuckled. That was her job.

As he wrestled with unruly tendrils of thought, she did very much the same, pinning the tickling excitement blooming in her belly behind it's iron bars. Why must it be the same impulse to restrain emotions around someone who knew her so damn well? Almost too well? The freedom of emotional release was one she did not often indulge in, and he had been privy to more than a few of her most intense ones, even putting forth an admirable effort to assist her in the "healing" process. What gave her the right to block him out anyways? Surely he needed a friend as much as she.

"Eragon..." she started, hesitant. Was she quite ready?

"Hmmm...?" he replied quietly.

"..." she paused, then decided to buy some time.

"Tell me of your first female acquaintance." Well, there's a start, she thought dryly.

* * *

"... And then she shoved me into the river." he finished. What a tale, old boy!

Arya stared back, entirely enthralled by his juvenile activities. She never would have thought him to be quite so mischievous! He had entertained her with his ventures as a child, his pathetic stabs at romance, antics on the farm, and of pranks and jokes long past. Arya almost envied him, ever-so peeved that she had been denied such experiences, but thought better of it once she saw how reminiscing made him glow. Without truly intending to, she raised her thin fingers to trace his small dimples. He had such smooth skin...

He placed his hand tentatively over hers, unsure whether it would cause her to move away or not. Her actions had left him slightly caught off guard, but who was he to refuse? When she didn't withdraw her hand, he moved his to slowly glide up her arm, putting light friction on her chilled forearm, and continued to move to grip her shoulder. Bracing himself mentally, he filled his lungs and pulled her face to come close enough to his for him to nuzzle her cheek slightly. Her breath ignited his skin, rushed blood urgently in his veins until he could barely stand it. She beat him to the punch, however, as her hand on the back of his neck urged his full lips to hers. Smoothly and naturally they fit, relishing in the contact in a unearthly way. Two separate races, but uniting in a primal, physical way. Their compatibility was undeniable.

Every thought of indecision that had ever plagued Arya's mind was dismissed in that instant, the void instead overflowing with the wildest euphoria, satisfaction, and contentment. She missed this feeling. It had been far too long that her heart had been shut up tight, shrugging off even the faintest of adoration. But no longer. His words were the rungs of a ladder, one that she ascended to a heavenly place. His touches were poultices, healing and life bringing things.

Eragon had begun to stroke her long locks tenderly, more thoughtful and admiring than deliberate. The glare of sun on snow rendered a halo-like appearance of her in his eyes. She flashed a white-toothed smile before pushing him flat on the gray rock they sat upon. She lowered herself to him gently, placing her temple to his shoulder to lay cradled beside him. He could only imagine what a serene picture they made, two creatures in repose, relieved from the emotional burden of restrained love, ready to face the carnage of reality with their heads held high, and one another to rely on.

* * *

I felt awoken in my heart  
a loving spirit that was sleeping;  
and then I saw Love coming from far away  
so glad, I could just recognize.  
saying "you think you can honor me",  
and with each word laughing.  
- Dante's _La Vita Nuova,_ Chapter XXIV, "I Felt My Heart Awaken"

Yay! Finally posted somethin' new! Had alot of fun with this one, following my usual style, different setting, different circumstances. These guys are kinda difficult to write, they're so... odd sometimes! Oh well, pleasey please leave a review with what my next post should be about, if I'm an awful hack that needs a good kick in the face, etc. I'm so happy you decided to read my chaps, chaps! Thanks for sitting through my rambling and artist quoting AGAIN.

Much Love,

- RoyalShadeslayer


End file.
